


Wedding

by XxDepressedShipperxX



Series: Taylor Swift based songfics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Declarations Of Love, Emotional, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou in Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kageyama Tobio in Love, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Poor Yachi Hitoka, Romance, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Weddings, Yachi Hitoka in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX
Summary: Summary: Kageyama is in love with his best friend. Now he has to attend that friend's wedding as his best man.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Taylor Swift based songfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818895
Kudos: 20





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Im actually kinda proud of this one so I really hope you like it. Part four in the songfic series.

Title: Wedding-Speak Now~Taylor Swift

Summary: Kageyama is in love with his best friend. Now he has to attend that friend's wedding as his best man.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or songs that are involved or mentioned during this story.

Today was the worst day of Kageyama’s life. Hinata was never going to be his, he had always known that. Now though on the day of Hinata's wedding the reality had finally set all the way in. The pure torture he was going to have to endure standing up next to Hinata as his best man would be unbearable. Having to put on a happy face for Hinata as he was walking away from him choosing a new partner to face the world with would be hard but possible. He should be happy for his best friend but his heart was overflowing with jealousy. What did she have that he didn't? Why could Kageyama never be enough for Hinata? What went wrong? These feelings however, had no place in a wedding ceremony so Kageyama forced himself to box up the wretched emotions and seal them away. Because there was only one thing worse than losing the love of your life and that was taking away their happiness. 

The ceremony was pretty much a blur until the vows. Kageyama snapped back out of his daze when he heard a series of loud gasps.  
“I'm sorry Yachi. I can't marry you, I'm in love with someone else.”  
Yachi’s eyes filled with tears. “It's Kageyama isn't it?” She asked, shaking her head in resignation. “I knew it.”  
Hinata Nodded his head in ashamed agreement. Kageyama couldn't believe his ears. The only person he had ever loved loved him back! His body was acting on its own as Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hands and pulled him out of the church.  
“Kageyama I'm really sorry it's just-” Hinata tried to start but got cut off by Kageyama.  
“I-I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!


End file.
